


If You're Lost On The Way Then I'll Get Lost Too

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: Blaine knew transferring back to Dalton Academy his senior year was the best choice. It was his only choice when being at McKinley made him feel so wrong. Transferring back wasn't just changing schools but learning what it was like to have friends around him again. And one in particular who it seemed was always fated to help Blaine move on.Prompt: Dalton for Day 6 of Seblaine Week
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary: Sebastian's love language is touch. And maybe Blaine's is too.
> 
> Title from Comeback by the Jonas Brothers.

Blaine held onto his box of things taken from his locker with a death grip, his knuckles turning white as he tried not to feel like an awful person. It was unlikely to happen. Blaine had been feeling like the lowest of the low for weeks. And now that he was walking out of the school, running away again, Blaine wondered if was doing the wrong thing.

But no. Sam had tried to convince him but he’d been wrong. Blaine exiling himself to Dalton? No. He’d exiled himself to McKinley. When Dalton had been his home, he’d thrown it all away, thrown his friendships away so he could come to McKinley for Kurt’s senior year. And Kurt hadn’t even waited until officially moving before letting New York become everything he was about.

Sure, he cared for the people at McKinley and he felt horrible that Sam had watched him walk away, down the long school hallway, but were the New Directions really such a family? Blaine hadn’t talked to Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Mike, any of them since they’d graduated except when they came back to the school. 

Some of the Warblers still texted him asking about things.

Blaine just hoped he and Sam could still be friends. He knew Sam had done a lot to try to make him comfortable at McKinley, had won the student election with him, but Blaine had needed to do this.

Dalton was his home. Because Kurt couldn’t be anymore.

Blaine put the box in his backseat, sniffling as he got into the driver’s seat and pulled his seatbelt over his chest. He would be starting classes day after tomorrow and he would be moving into the dorms tomorrow. Blaine thought it was supposed to feel like a big change in his life but it really felt like he’d been waiting for this ever since he’d transferred to McKinley. Ever since a piano had been set on fire during Blaine’s performance and he’d been blamed for it.

Pulling out his phone, Blaine ran his thumb along his home picture. It was one of him and Cooper the last time his brother had been in town, finally changed just the previous day from a picture of him and Kurt. It still made him melancholy.

Blaine pulled up his text message thread to Kurt, looking at the texts he’d sent the other boy for so long before Kurt had finally asked him to stop.

 _I just want you to know that I love you. I know that I made a mistake but I’m going to work to prove you can trust me again. I just want to be with you._

Blaine looked at the blinking cursor, wondering what Kurt could even respond to it. The same thing he had every other time Blaine had texted him this exact sentiment.

Blaine deleted the text message before sending it, turning on his car and backing out of the parking space. Kurt likely wasn’t going to be happy about Blaine going back to Dalton. It would be nice if Blaine could pretend he didn’t know why but he did. Kurt had never been happy at Dalton, not the way Blaine had been. Kurt didn’t like Blaine being friends with them after everything that had happened during Michael week. And Kurt really didn’t like Blaine being friends with Sebastian, even before his eye surgery.

Blaine knew he was potentially being naïve going back to Dalton. Even though the Warblers had been his friends for so long, they’d still rallied around Sebastian to throw a rock-salt slushie. The fact that it hadn’t been aimed for him wasn’t the point. The New Directions hadn’t ever tried to physically assault another team because they wanted a setlist. 

And now Blaine was trying to defend the New Directions in his mind and was worried about going to the Warblers. Blaine just needed to think positively. That was all. Everything would work out in the end, right?

Blaine could try to pretend, at least. 

When he got home, he headed into his house, ready to go to bed and wallow for at least a little while. Once he got to Dalton, he was determined to make the best of things, to enjoy being around his former classmates. So, if he was going to be sad, he’d have to do it now.

Camille Anderson was standing at the oven when he came in and he wiped his eyes quickly, not wanting his mother to se that he’d been crying. He should’ve known it was pointless. His mother knew him better than that, even though he avoided her eyes as he put the box on the table.

“Going to miss your friends?” Camille asked, wiping her hands on a dish towel and stepping forward to touch his cheek gently.

Blaine shrugged, feigning nonchalance. He loved his parents and he knew they loved him but they’d never been close. While he knew his mother wouldn’t _judge_ him, he still hadn’t told her the real reason he and Kurt had broken up. And he wouldn’t. 

“Sam promised he’d stay in contact but isn’t that what everybody says before they never talk again?” Blaine knew how cynical he sounded and he hated it. But Blaine knew how close it was to the truth.

His mother seemed surprised by his words and Blaine lowered his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Sometimes. But that just means you’re not meant to be friends. I know it’s hard to believe, but you might not be friends with everybody from high school for the rest of your life and that’s okay. There’s a whole world out there for you to explore.”

Blaine knew the words were probably true but they still hurt. A whole world for him to explore and he was going back to Dalton. But Dalton had always been his safe place. “I’m going to go pack,” Blaine said quietly, smiling and hugging her back when Camille stepped forward to hug him. He was going to miss her. While she wasn’t around a lot, he had spent more time with her when he wasn’t boarding at Dalton.

“We’ll leave whenever you’re ready in the morning,” Camille told him, patting his back gently before letting him go.

Blaine nodded, unable to talk with the lump in his throat. He grabbed his box again, heading upstairs and resisting the urge to collapse onto his bed. If he laid down, he wasn’t getting back up and he had to pack. It was easy enough considering he’d already attended for a year and a half. And everything he didn’t take would still be right here in his bedroom for when he came back.

The harder parts were knowing he had to say goodbye to Kurt again here. He still had pictures of them around his room, a scarf Kurt had left sitting on a shelf on his desk. Blaine knew he had to give Kurt his things back but there just hadn’t been a chance. He had a good cry as he thought about what he was giving up, what he’d thrown away when he’d gone to Eli’s house, and finally laid down.

His mother brought a plate of food up but Blaine couldn’t even think of eating. Nerves were starting to set in as he wondered how different Dalton was going to be. At least he knew what to expect with the New Directions, constant drama, and honestly, he had known what to expect with Sebastian. Hunter was a brand-new element. One he wasn’t sure about.

No use dwelling. Tomorrow was going to come soon enough. Before he went to bed, he checked his messages. No new texts, not that he was necessarily surprised. 

He pulled the blanket over his head, groaning. He had a long day tomorrow.

***

Blaine followed his mother through the door of the dorm, closing his eyes for a moment to take it in. He hadn’t been in a Dalton dorm since he’d transferred away the previous year. While he’d spent some time with his friends, he hadn’t come up the stairs or come into one of the rooms.

“Looks just like last year,” Camille said with a smile, putting the bags she was carrying on the empty bed and looking at the wall above his dormmate’s bed. 

Blaine tilted his head to the side, trying to determine who it might be. His name was Brandon and he was on the Lacrosse team which Blaine thought was ironic. He’d been tempted to text Sebastian to ask but, while he’d texted him to let him know he’d be transferring, they hadn’t conversed past that. Blaine hadn’t been sure what to say. 

“It feels like I’m back home,” Blaine admitted, looking over at his mother apologetically as he hoped she didn’t take it the wrong way. 

It seemed she knew what he meant, moving forward to hug him tight. She held onto his shoulders as she pushed him away enough to look at him. “If you need anything, you can call me. I’ll answer day or night.”

Blaine nodded, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, Mom. I know,” he said quietly, hugging her again.

They made quick work of unpacking his things although Blaine knew he’d take the opportunity this weekend to further personalize his half of the room. He wanted to get to know his roommate before he fully decorated, not wanting to alienate him before he knew whether he’d get upset over some of the things Blaine would put on the wall.

When Blaine was sufficiently organized, as much as he could be right then, he stepped back, taking a deep breath and leaning against his mom as Camille wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Let me know if you’ll be coming home next weekend,” Camille said, kissing his forehead before giving him another hug.

Blaine walked her down to her car, breathing an emotional sigh when he watched her car drive away. He felt a mix of emotions, not sure if he was relieved or stressed or worried. There was so much warring in him that he wrapped an arm around himself, just standing for a moment. 

Then he checked his watch, seeing that it was after classes and likely time for Warblers practice. Well, he knew just what to do then.

Blaine headed towards the choir room, looking around and smiling as he realized this was his school again. This was his home for the next few months. And he loved McKinley but he loved being able to walk through the halls of Dalton without a care in the world. No stupid jocks walking around with slushies, no crazy cheerleading coach who assaulted students on a regular basis. No memories of Kurt around every corner, not really.

When he reached the room, he stayed in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching the Warblers. Sebastian was singing a One Direction song as the others danced, harmonizing behind him. Blaine was watching Sebastian when the other boy turned, their eyes meeting and Blaine was brought straight back to the first time they met. He was surprised by the wave of nostalgia.

This time, Sebastian let him stay in the doorway, finishing the song with a flourish. 

“So, this is your triumphant return, right?” Trent asked once the song was over and Blaine laughed, nodding as he stepped forward into the room.

At once, the rest of the Warblers were converging on him, all of them trying to talk at once, ask him questions, hug him. The only ones who stayed back were Hunter and Sebastian, the former watching the rest of them, the latter not looking away from Blaine. Blaine hugged back, answering over and over that he was back for good, starting classes the next day, he’d already moved back into the dorm.

“Alright, alright. We’re not through with practice,” Hunter said, calling the rest of them to order. The Warblers all sat down again around Hunter at the front of the room and Blaine joined them, sitting on the arm of the couch. “We can assume with your return to Dalton, you’ll be rejoining the Warblers?”

“If you’ll take me,” Blaine said with a nod. He hadn’t even considered not joining them although he knew it was a risk to accept a new member just a week before Sectionals. It was the type of thing that could make or break a competition and Blaine knew he’d have to practice his heart out, especially having to get used to Dalton’s curriculum again.

Hunter nodded once. “Very well. At Sectionals, Sebastian and I have a solo each. The rest of the members, and I, have chosen to give you the remaining solo.”

Blaine’s face paled, glancing around at the rest of them but none of them held an ounce of resentment. (He thought of Kurt, telling him he sang too much, that Blaine shouldn’t take the spotlight.) “I can’t. It’s only a week away. I wouldn’t have been surprised if you had asked me to sit out of the competition.”

“I became captain of the Warblers to help the Warblers win, after I took my last team to Nationals,” Hunter said matter-of-factly, his hands behind his back. “We all want to win. That’s why you should have one of the solos.”

Looking around, Blaine chewed on his lower lip. The rest of them looked hopeful, the ones who knew him were nodding, but it was Sebastian who convinced him. Sebastian who was looking at him completely calm, as if there was nothing else that would happen. Of course, Blaine would get the solo, his expression seemed to say. 

Blaine smiled and nodded. “Dark Side, then?” he asked, knowing they had plenty of options but that song seemed appropriate at the moment. And it was the type of song the Warblers would sing at competition.

“If that’s your choice. Alright, everybody up. We only have a week before competition so we need to get Blaine up to speed on what we’ve learned for Whistle and Live While We’re Young and clean up the choreography for Dark Side,” Hunter said, gesturing for the Warblers to stand up.

Blaine’s lips twitched into a smile as he stood, already feeling like he was part of the Warblers again because he was.

It wasn’t going to be easy but the Warblers’ choreography had always been based around certain moves. While one practice wasn’t enough to learn the dance moves, Blaine had a feeling they’d make some great progress over the week. They might even have the potential to win. Especially since he knew the New Directions hadn’t actually started rehearsing yet either.

By the end of practice, he was sweating hard enough that his hair was starting to come out of the gel and he was starting to remember the reasons he used less when he was at Dalton. 

Blaine was panting, accepting a spare water bottle and nodding as he listened to Trent talking about how glad the Warblers were that he was back. “I’m glad to be back,” Blaine said with a smile.

He was flattered but borderline embarrassed by the excitement the rest of the Warblers had over him coming back. Slowly but surely, the rest of the Warblers did lose interest, going their separate ways. Eventually, it was just Hunter and Sebastian left.

Hunter stepped forward, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. “Looks like you’re back where you belong,” Hunter said with a grin, looking over at Sebastian before leaving the room.

And now Sebastian finally approached Blaine, a warm smile on his lips as Blaine tilted his head to the side. “I’m glad you’re back. I wasn’t sure if you’d really decide to.”

Blaine let out a breath, looking around and he felt like he could actually be somewhat honest with him. Blaine been nothing but enthusiastic with the rest, talking about how excited he was. But with Sebastian, the other boy knew him better than that. 

“It’s weird to be back,” Blaine admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets. He really was a completely different person than when he’d been here for the first time. While he had known Kurt, he hadn’t dated him for long when they’d both been Dalton students. And Kurt hadn’t been happy here. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sebastian asked, obviously recognizing that Blaine’s mind was a mile away.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and he had so much he could say. Then he glanced down. “Coffee and I’ll give you some of my thoughts,” Blaine responded.

Sebastian’s lips twitched before he looked down at his watch. “I’ve got a few minutes before practice.”

It was the obvious choice, to get coffee together again. They’d done this the first time they met and Blaine had been so sorely tempted by him. He’d never admitted to Kurt just how attracted he was to Sebastian but he knew Kurt had noticed. There were no feelings, not really which was how Blaine had justified not cutting off his contact with Sebastian. But they’d been friends.

“So, Hunter really is the new captain, hmm?” Blaine asked once they were settled.

Sebastian nodded and he didn’t look as bothered as Blaine had thought he would be. “Mm-hmm. It’s not… as bad as I thought it would be. I’m lacrosse captain instead. And there is actually less drama than there was in show choir if you’ll believe that.”

“After being in the New Directions, I do believe it, actually,” Blaine responded with a laugh. He let out a breath, tracing the lid of his cup with his finger as he considered the other boy. Surprisingly enough, Sebastian looked calmer than he had last year and he wondered whether it had to do with Sebastian’s vow to be nicer. 

Sebastian tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement over that. “Fair,” Sebastian responded. “Hunter’s not a bad captain. He’s got… ideas but he’s talented. He’s done the Warblers good. He got you back.”

“He didn’t get me back. He didn’t have anything to do with it,” Blaine said quietly because that wasn’t fair. It was Blaine who had chosen to come back for a dozen reasons. But Hunter wasn’t one of them. Blaine shrugged one shoulder, taking a sip of his coffee. “It was like the Warblers knew I needed them. That’s why I came back.”

Uncharacteristically hesitant, Sebastian stared at him for a moment. It made Blaine squirm, knowing what was coming. It was the conversation he didn’t want to have but he knew was going to happen. He just wished it could wait. “I saw on Facebook that you’re single.”

Blaine pressed his lips together, wondering if he could lie. It wasn’t like he wasn’t planning on at least trying to win Kurt back. But… he knew how unlikely it was now that he’d chosen to return to Dalton, to do something for himself. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he finally said, knowing Sebastian would realize it wasn’t a denial.

This time Sebastian didn’t hesitate. “Okay. Then what kind of intel do you have for me on the New Directions? Got a setlist? Anything helps.” Blaine whipped his head up to look at him and Sebastian grinned. “I’m kidding. We’ve got you back. How could we lose?”

Blaine flushed, playing with the lid of his cup as he remembered just how much Sebastian’s compliments made him feel. While he knew Sebastian wasn’t innocent by any means, the praise had never felt like it was just for that reason. Sebastian complimented him like it was factual. As if Blaine just _was_ desirable and talented. It had never been something he had doubted before.

“Back at Dalton and still blushing,” Sebastian murmured, looking at Blaine with clear want in his eyes.

It made Blaine lower his gaze. He knew that he wasn’t with Kurt anymore but he couldn’t just… let anything happen with Sebastian. Not when he still wanted Kurt, still loved him. Kurt would _never_ forgive him if he gave into his attraction with Sebastian. “You’re incorrigible.”

Sebastian just nodded, not looking reprimanded in the slightest. “Yeah, I am.”

“So, my dormmate is apparently on the lacrosse team. Brandon?” Blaine asked, seeing the spark of recognition in Sebastian’s eyes and tilting his head to the side.

“Brandon’s nice,” Sebastian responded easily, sitting back in his chair. “He’s been on the team since last year. You’ll get along with him… Although, is there anybody you’ve ever not gotten along with?”

Blaine rolled his eyes although he had to smile, wondering if Sebastian could see how relieved he was knowing Sebastian hadn’t told him Brandon was awful. Although, he had a feeling Sebastian wouldn’t have worried him even if Brandon was a horrible roommate. “There are plenty of people I don’t get along with. Just because you’ve never seen my temper doesn’t mean I don’t have one.”

Lips twitching to keep from smiling, Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m pretty sure I saw the temper you supposedly had when Bad was sung.”

“Oh, are we talking about _that_?” Blaine asked, making sure there was just the right bite in his words. He wasn’t angry at it but he wanted Sebastian to know he wasn’t always so nice. He didn’t want to be put on some pedestal by Sebastian. 

Not when Blaine would obviously be destined to fall.

“No, you’re right,” Sebastian said and he sounded too amused for Blaine’s peace of mind. That was just how Sebastian was, though. Always casual. Blaine wondered when he’d be able to see genuine emotion from Sebastian that didn’t involve Sebastian feeling like he had to apologize. “I’ve got to go to lacrosse practice but I heard the Warblers are going to try to convince you to have a midweek movie night so I might see you later.”

“I’ll see you later, then,” Blaine said. He stayed where he was as Sebastian picked up his bag and walked away. All he could think about was their first meeting, everything they’d gone through in the meantime. The rock-salt slushie that Blaine had forgiven him for when everything had happened with Karofsky and Sebastian had actually apologized. The fight he’d had with Kurt about Chandler, letting Blaine see how much Kurt had really been hurt by his friendship with the other boy. 

And finally realizing just how close he was to losing Kurt for good and taking a step back from his friendship before he did something stupid.

(like cheating – god, Blaine hated himself)

He didn’t want to think about that, though, so he headed back to his room. 

When he met his dormmate later, Brandon was just as nice as Sebastian had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue of Kurt and Blaine's phone call is from the Thanksgiving episode.

It was surprising how fast Blaine felt like he could breathe at Dalton. It really was the fact that Blaine wasn’t constantly on edge. He wouldn’t be smacked with the memory of him and Kurt walking hand in hand down the hallway only to be brought back to reality with the fact that Blaine had no self-control. He knew most of his classmates since Dalton didn’t have a high turnover, and the Warblers were constants. 

Most of the weekend had been spent practicing relentlessly for Sectionals and he knew he should be more worried but he couldn’t be. Blaine blended in seamlessly, as if he’d been there all along. The Dalton blazer felt right on his body – as if he’d just been pretending when he was at McKinley to be somebody else.

He was chatting with Jeff at lunch, sitting close enough to Sebastian that their chair legs were touching, Thomas on his other side who kept trying to steal his fries. 

Blaine tried to ignore his phone vibrating in his pocket but finally he pulled it out, glancing down at the text message stream. Rachel. He couldn’t even remember the last time they had texted and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_**Rachel Berry**  
I just talked to Finn._

_**Rachel Berry**  
He told me you transferred back to Dalton???_

_**Rachel Berry**  
Why???_

_**Rachel Berry**  
Why didn’t you talk to anybody?_

_**Rachel Berry**  
Or tell anybody?_

_**Rachel Berry**  
BLAINE!!!_

And Blaine was grinding his teeth before he even realized it, knowing she was only asking for Kurt. As if Kurt couldn’t bear to text him himself, as if Blaine didn’t know Rachel and Kurt well enough to know. Jeff continued talking about student council to Thomas, who had turned his attention to Jeff now that Blaine wasn’t playfully trying to protect his fries anymore.

_**Blaine Anderson**  
I did. It was something I had to do for myself._

“You okay?” Sebastian asked, turning towards him, maybe able to feel how tense Blaine had become at his side. Although Sebastian hadn’t been trying to lean over to see, Blaine quickly locked his phone anyway. 

“Yeah,” Blaine responded, glancing over and seeing that Sebastian was looking at him as if he wasn’t sure if he believed him. But honestly, Blaine was okay. He didn’t feel like he owed Rachel a lengthy explanation. If Kurt wanted to know, he could text him himself. “Just ready to win Sectionals.”

And obviously they weren’t the only ones paying attention because there were others agreeing around them. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, as if he could see right through Blaine. And Blaine looked over, seeing Trent giving him the same look. Sometimes it surprised Blaine to remember there were people here who knew him, who had known him a long time, who cared to get to know him.

Blaine nudged Sebastian’s shoulder playfully. “Come on, you’re not worried about beating the New Directions, are you?”

Sebastian seemed willing to let it go because he grinned. “Not even close, Anderson,” he responded and Blaine smiled back.

***

Blaine crossed his legs underneath himself as he sat backstage, looking down at the floor. The Warblers were chatting around him, talking about the bus ride there, the last time they’d competed with the New Directions, how they were going to celebrate when they won. Blaine was just having a hard time being back at McKinley.

He had known it wouldn’t be easy but he hadn’t expected to be hit with such a wave of emotion coming here. Because he’d transferred and he still had to come to terms with the fact that he remembered Kurt everywhere. Just weeks ago, he’d been on the stage performing in Grease, having his final conversation with Kurt in the school hallway.

Blaine let out a shaky breath, smiling as he watched Hunter try to reign in two of the Freshmen who were nervous.

“You’ve got everything memorized, right? If you forget, we’ll back you up,” Trent said as he sat down next to Blaine, able to recognize that Blaine was emotional. Even though he didn’t immediately guess why, Blaine still felt like the thought counted.

“I remember. Mostly. I know when I have to be front and center, at least. If I forget anything, it’ll be while I’m in the back and I’ll just step behind one of you,” Blaine said, deciding stressing out about the three songs he’d only had a week to memorize was probably better than something he couldn’t change.

And he couldn’t change his feelings for Kurt or the fact that McKinley was always going to be the place they were happy.

Trent grinned and Blaine couldn’t help remembering when they’d met as well. When they’d joined the Warblers together. He’d gotten along with Trent right away, relating to the other boy’s relentless optimism. When he’d first transferred to Dalton, he’d needed it and he found that he still did. “It’s going to be awesome,” Trent said with a decisive nod.

“Yeah, I think it is,” Blaine responded, taking a breath and standing up when they were getting ready.

“Don’t mess up,” Hunter told them, his version of a pep talk. He looked at each of them in turn, including the Freshmen who were still looking like they were on the verge of being sick.

Just when Blaine thought he would have to say something, Sebastian rolled his eyes, stepping around Hunter to address them. “You’re better than they are,” Sebastian said simply, sounding so calm it even had Blaine feeling better. “You’ve been practicing your asses off and you’re the best Dalton Academy has to offer. Remember your moves, sing like you mean it. You’re the Dalton Academy Warblers. Let’s do this.”

Blaine met Sebastian’s eyes, surprised by the words. But Sebastian’s eyes left his to look at the boys who had been nervous and he saw that Sebastian’s words had made them feel better too. Blaine had a newfound respect for the other boy and he had to smile, surprised to see yet another side of Sebastian. It was sweet. And, judging by the rest of the Warblers who had been on the team for the past year, his talk wasn’t surprising.

He knew he had the rest of the Warblers on his side as he went out on stage and they performed their heart’s out. Hunter opened with his solo, then Sebastian and Blaine finished them. He faltered a couple times but he doubted any of the judges noticed. It was like the other Warblers seemed to know what he was doing, knew before he was even unsteady that they had to step in and help.

While Blaine noticed the New Directions in the audience, standing and clapping along to the songs, he was focused on his teammates now. It was easy to let himself focus on them.

Blaine had a newfound respect for the rest of the Warblers as they all headed towards their seats, excitedly talking about how brilliant they’d been. And Blaine could feel it, buzzing through him, the raw adrenaline. The feeling of success, the way he always felt after a good competition. Blaine sank into his seat, grinning as Sebastian sat down next to him.

“I knew having you back would make the Warblers better than ever,” Sebastian said as Blaine’s eyes met the New Directions, waving to Tina when her eyes met his. She smiled, nodded and waved back before nudging Sam to get his attention.

After waving to Sam, Blaine turned back to Sebastian. “Before our performance, you knew just what to say to calm everybody down but get them excited to go on stage.”

Sebastian shrugged, looking almost embarrassed. Blaine had known Sebastian would do anything as the captain of the Warblers, he knew that firsthand in a not pleasant way, but he hadn’t realized Sebastian had good tactics underneath blackmail and assault. “I wasn’t prepared to lose when Sean and Bradley were sick on stage. Generally, the judges don’t take kindly to that.”

Blaine smiled softly, hearing the way Sebastian tried to play it off. So, he let it go, leaning back in his chair and looking around the auditorium. Sebastian nudged him gently, their arms touching on the armrest, but he stayed silent. Blaine appreciated it, not wanting to talk about what he was feeling. 

They listened to The Rosedale Mennonites, looking around at each other and smiling. The team was talented for what they were. And then Blaine took a deep breath, knowing the New Directions would be next. Sebastian shifted at his side, prepared to say or do something, Blaine didn’t know what, but Blaine’s phone rang in his pocket.

Blaine frowned. Most of the people who would call him were either in the auditorium or knew he was performing tonight. He pulled out his phone, his heart stopping as he saw that Kurt was calling him. He glanced over at Sebastian, clearing his throat and standing up.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered, moving around Sebastian to step out into the hallway, accepting the call quickly. “Hello?

“Hey,” Kurt’s voice was calm while Blaine wondered if his own heart was going to pound out of his chest. Kurt hesitated. “Can you hear me? It’s kind of loud out here.”

Blaine wondered what Kurt was calling him for, wondering if he really wanted to hear what he had to say. Was it going to be something bad? Was there something wrong? Kurt would know Sectionals was tonight, right? “Yeah, yeah, I can hear you.”

Kurt breathed out and Blaine leaned against the wall. Just the sound of Kurt’s voice was enough to bring tears to his eyes. Missing Kurt felt physical and he knew it was partly being back at McKinley. It had only been a week but Blaine had let his guard down at Dalton. “I can’t believe you really transferred.”

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed, reaching up to rub his eyes, pressing his lips together. He didn’t even know what else to say. He didn’t want to try to justify himself because wasn’t ashamed of his decision. 

“You always were more comfortable at Dalton than I was,” Kurt said and Blaine chewed on his lower lip, wondering how just his voice was enough to make him so emotional. 

When Kurt hesitated, Blaine knew he had to speak up. If Kurt was willing to forgive him, if Kurt was willing to talk to him, Blaine loved him. If things could be different between them… if they could both make an effort in their relationship. “Kurt, listen, just because I transferred doesn’t mean I don’t still feel everything I said. I’m-”

Kurt cleared his throat. “Don’t. I know. I’m not… mad that you transferred. And I know that you’re sorry. I know everything. You’ve said it a million times. I believe you. I just wanted… to talk to you. I miss you and you’re about to perform at Sectionals. I can’t stand not talking to you even though I’m mad at you because you’re still my best friend.”

And, trying not to cry, Blaine remembered their first Sectionals together, telling Kurt he’d find his place at Dalton before the competition. It hadn’t been true, though. Kurt hadn’t wanted to be at Dalton, had transferred back as soon as the Warblers were out of the competition. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and he missed Kurt too, a crazy amount. They’d been friends first, best friends for a year. Kurt was Blaine’s only friend for so long when he was at McKinley.

“You’re mine too,” Blaine breathed, resting the back of his head against the wall and wondering if maybe he should step outside to get some air. 

A promise to see to each other at Christmas had Blaine rubbing his eyes again, wondering if maybe Kurt was willing to forgive him for transferring. Maybe he hadn’t run away from everything again. After all, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t stayed at McKinley through Kurt’s entire senior year. He’d done what he’d promised and he hadn’t transferred back for anybody but himself.

“Have you performed yet?”

“Yes,” Blaine whispered, knowing that while Kurt had attended Dalton, his loyalties remained with the New Directions.

And Kurt let out a breath. “I’d say I’m sure you did great but hopefully not that good. I’d hate for the Warblers to win.”

Blaine knew it was a joke and he forced out a laugh but, even though Kurt returned his sentiment when he told Kurt he loved him, it didn’t feel funny. Blaine stared at his phone for a long moment before heading back into the auditorium and taking his seat next to Sebastian.

At his other side, Jeff put an arm over the back of his chair and grinned at him. “Hey, remember Sectionals sophomore year when Nick ate too much ice cream and almost projectile vomited on the stage?”

Blaine was so surprised, he laughed, appreciating the efforts his friends made to make him happy. Sebastian leaned around him to look at Jeff, eyebrows drawing together, obviously having never heard that story before.

“Hey! I thought we agreed never to talk about that again,” Nick said from the row in front of them, scowling.

And Blaine leaned into Jeff’s side, hugging him with one arm just because. Because Kurt wasn’t his only friend anymore. Blaine knew it was good to be around other people, to have other friends. Obviously, Kurt did. But Blaine had such a hard time knowing who he was without just being Kurt’s.

When the lights went down and the New Directions came on stage, Blaine tensed, his heart clenching at the idea that if he hadn’t transferred, he’d be up there instead of the random band member he vaguely recognized.

Sebastian reached out, resting his hand on top of Blaine’s, raising his eyebrows in silent question as Blaine looked over at him. Blaine felt vaguely nauseous but he smiled anyway, not moving away from Sebastian’s touch. It was comforting, to have Sebastian touching him like this, knowing Sebastian cared about him, knowing Sebastian noticed him.

But Sebastian had always been that way. He knew Sebastian had his hard edges, that he and Kurt hadn’t gotten along and had a tense rivalry when they were around each other, but it wasn’t the same when it was just them. When it was just Sebastian and Blaine, talking in person or texting or talking on the phone. 

Sebastian had a heart underneath his innuendos and insults, one that was actually caring, as long as nobody called him on it.

Midway through the song, they stood up, clapping for them as the crowd got into the song. They were good and Blaine was excited for Tina to have a role front and center. These were his friends. And he cared about them, even if he knew he belonged at Dalton.

Blaine gasped when he saw Marley fall, expecting her to get back up but she didn’t. Rows in front of him, the alumni were out of their chairs, tense and moving immediately. Blaine didn’t know what he was doing, what he was planning but his feet were carrying him towards the aisle before he was even aware of it.

Sebastian grabbed his arm, gentle but firm. “There’s nothing you can do, Blaine,” Sebastian told him.

And Blaine knew that was the truth but it didn’t stop the chill rushing through his body. He looked over at Sebastian, back to the stage then back at Sebastian before crossing his arms tight over his chest. 

The New Directions rushed off the stage, worry making them desperate.

Hunter’s eyes widened where he was a few seats away from them, his voice carrying. “That’s disqualification!” he hissed.

Blaine turned, along with the rest of the Warblers, his heart sinking. “What?”

“Leaving the stage during a performance is disqualification,” Hunter explained, quickly and quietly, a look of victory on his face.

Blaine was sure he was going to be sick, tears filling his eyes as he looked back at the stage and he felt Sebastian touch his back. He leaned into the touch without realizing it, his lips pressing together because he knew he couldn’t do something crazy like cry. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be feeling as emotional if he’d been up there with them, but he felt for some reason like this was his fault.

“How do you even know that?” Sebastian asked, so close to Blaine that he could feel the heat of his body although it didn’t help the cold in him.

Hunter rolled his eyes as the judges took to the stage, trying to calm the crowd. “How do you not? You _were_ captain, weren’t you? It’s Show Choir 101.”

And Blaine had half a mind to run backstage, to see if they were okay, to make sure Marley was okay. But, how could he? He didn’t even know if they’d welcome his presence right now.

Blaine sat down with the rest of them as the judges declared the Dalton Academy Warblers the winners. It wasn’t what they way they’d wanted, even as the Warblers erupted into whispers and Hunter’s lips quirked into a triumphant smile. Blaine felt like he was moving on auto-pilot, Sebastian’s hands gentle on him as he helped him stand up, all of them moving to the stage.

At least there were no New Directions, current or former, in the crowd for Blaine to look at while he stood on stage.

***

After the bus ride back to Dalton, Blaine moved away from the rest of the Warblers, going to sit on a bench in the gardens. He needed to just breathe, try not to cry. He didn’t want to be around the rest of them. The entire trip, Hunter had talked about their victory, their plans for Regionals, how of course the Warblers were always going to win.

Blaine had just tried to text any of his friends, trying to see what had happened. 

“It’s freezing out here, Blaine,” Sebastian said, approaching him with his hands in his pockets. 

Blaine looked up at him, sighing before he lowered his eyes again, pulling his knees up to his chest. “None of them will even talk to me. Sam told me Marley’s fine and none of them would say anything else.”

Sebastian gingerly sat down next to him, wincing at how cold the bench was. Blaine wasn’t even phased by it anymore. It didn’t really compare to how cold he felt inside. “They’re just upset because they lost. You’re competitive. You understand how it is. They’ll get over it.”

It was likely true but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Blaine was competitive but not to the extent he knew Sebastian was. Friendship mattered more than winning. “I feel awful,” Blaine whispered. “What if I was there? Maybe…”

“You could’ve stopped the girl from fainting? She likely got stage fright, same as Sean and Bradley did.” Sebastian pulled one of his legs up underneath himself so he could face Blaine. “You’re an exceptional performer, Blaine, but you can’t perform miracles. There was nothing you could’ve done.”

“I still feel awful,” Blaine said and Sebastian nodded, as if he had already known that. It occurred to Blaine with a small smile that he probably did. But then, it was obvious, considering how upset he was sitting out here. “And they’re all so angry at me. I feel like that’s not fair. I didn’t… abandon them because they lost. I transferred to Dalton win or lose. I didn’t do what Kurt did, waiting until I saw who won.”

Sebastian was distracted from the rest of it by Blaine’s words. Blaine knew it had nothing to do with anything else but he couldn’t stop thinking about it now. “Kurt did that?” And Blaine shrugged, having no desire to talk about it now that he’d said it. So, Sebastian moved a little closer, his voice lowering. “What did you two talk about on the phone?”

“He…” And Blaine didn’t know what he should say. He didn’t really want to talk to Sebastian about Kurt, not when he was still so upset. Not when Kurt telling him he loved him too was still echoing in his head. “He hoped the Warblers lost.”

And Blaine couldn’t look at Sebastian as the other boy pressed his lips together, looking incredibly annoyed. Blaine couldn’t exactly blame him when the words had frustrated him too. “Well, he can keep hoping, I suppose,” Sebastian said, the not unkind words sounding like they hurt to say.

Blaine smiled softly, resting his chin on his knees, surprised by how much better he was starting to feel just talking to Sebastian. What was it? The warm way Sebastian was looking at him? The soft way Sebastian talked to him? Or the way Sebastian was still there even though he was obviously freezing.

“You should hear the plan if you hadn’t transferred back, anyway.”

Blaine turned to Sebastian, raising his eyebrows. “Did it involve kidnapping? Rock-salt slushies? Badly photoshopped pictures?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “First of all, the photoshop on that picture was exquisite. Second, that’s not funny.”

“A little funny,” Blaine said, surprised he could even joke about it. But he meant it when he said it had been a long time. So much had happened in his life since then that it felt like it didn’t matter at all. 

“Illicit drugs, actually. Apparently, that’s how he won Regionals at his other school,” Sebastian said, such a playful look in his eyes that for a moment, Blaine thought he was joking.

Then Blaine laughed. “Is that why he looks like he’s in his twenties?”

Sebastian grinned back, bumping his shoulder gently against Blaine’s and leaning against him. Blaine didn’t even think of moving away. “I’m pretty sure that’s because he actually is.” Then Sebastian stood up, holding out his hand. “Come on, Blaine. Come inside. Everybody’s waiting on you to celebrate.”

Blaine hesitated only a moment before taking Sebastian’s hand.

And even though he let go as soon as he stood up, Blaine could still feel how warm Sebastian’s hand had been in his own. As Sebastian opened the door, letting Blaine go inside the school first with a quick touch to his back, Blaine thought about how often Sebastian reached out to him.

It probably should make Blaine feel uncomfortable and he knew how much Kurt would be bothered if he was here. But it made him feel cared for. 

Blaine smiled at Sebastian as they walked down the hallway, his heart traitorously skipping a beat when Sebastian raised his eyebrows but smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine leaned back against the couch, half his attention on the movie playing in the background and half on the texts Sam were sending him. He was happy for Sam that he was happy with Brittany but he really didn’t need any details. The two seemed to fit together, though, considering how… unique they both were.

In the weeks since Sectionals, the two had been reconnecting again which was why, even though Blaine was trying to have a nice movie night with the rest of the Warblers, he was texting him back. The Warblers had all chosen to spend the Friday night at Sebastian’s house since the next week was winter break and most of the members would be going out of town.

It was a way to relax, not have to worry about the strict Dalton rules, and have fun. And everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Hunter seemed to be loosening up which was surprising for Blaine to see. Most of the time Hunter was around the Warblers, he was talking about Regionals. 

Sebastian came to sit down next to Blaine, draping an arm over the back of the couch. Blaine looked up at him, smiling softly. The friendship he was building with Sebastian was interesting, something he hadn’t expected. It was similar to what they’d had before but now that there was no Kurt, no back and forth between the three of them, Sebastian had loosened up. 

He still complimented him constantly, made him blush, touched him, but he was doing it because he wanted to, not because he wanted to push his limits.

Blaine was seeing Sebastian as a good friend, as potentially something more, not just as somebody who wanted to hook up with him and make his boyfriend mad. It was different. And while Blaine and Kurt only casually texted, he was spending every day with Sebastian.

“How are your old glee clubbers?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine shrugged, resisting the urge to lean into Sebastian’s side, knowing they weren’t like that. They were friends but not cuddling friends. At least, he didn’t think so. But he’d never really had different friends like he did now. He was feeling good, relaxed, happy with the Warblers like this.

It was surprising because Blaine had never had something like this with the New Directions. Most of his time had been spent with Kurt and he’d certainly never gone over with the entire club to have a movie night. 

“They’re upset,” Blaine said quietly, trying to come to terms with everything that had happened. He knew it wasn’t his fault and there was nothing he could’ve done about Marley fainting, but it didn’t make it easier. “They got disbanded because they lost sectionals.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking as surprised as he ever did when Blaine talked about McKinley. “They disbanded the show choir? Is that something they do in public schools?”

Blaine smiled and he couldn’t resist the urge to lean into Sebastian now. Sebastian stayed completely relaxed at his side so he figured it wasn’t a bad thing. “I don’t know. McKinley is a little… strange.”

“That’s an understatement,” Sebastian mumbled, his arm lowering so it was wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders. It made something warm and fuzzy erupt in Blaine’s stomach. “Are they talking to you again?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, Sam is at least. Honestly, he’s the only one I really talked to, though. I didn’t expect anybody else to keep in touch with me.”

They fell silent as Sebastian nodded. They watched the movie together, Blaine leaning into Sebastian’s side and wondering if this is something they did now. Maybe they were friends who cuddled. 

“So, what are your plans for Christmas?” Sebastian asked after a few minutes.

Blaine glanced over. “My parents are going on a cruise. They offered to fly me out to go on it with them but I think I’m going to stay at Dalton. It’ll be nice to have a quiet holiday. And after cramming so much for Sectionals and a year at McKinley, I really need to catch up on homework. I forgot how challenging Dalton was. How about you?”

“Same. Well, not exactly. My dad’s in town with my stepmom and stepbrother so Dalton is preferable. I can help you with homework over the holiday if you want,” Sebastian responded, looking over at the television and avoiding Blaine’s eyes. 

Blaine knew Sebastian didn’t exactly get along with his father so he didn’t press the subject. He leaned his head back against the couch, realizing after that he was leaning even further into Sebastian’s hold but neither of them moved away. “Or just hang out together.”

“You say that as if we don’t spend every day together anyway,” Sebastian responded with a smirk, adjusting so he could run his fingers through Blaine’s hair. Ever since Blaine had been using less gel again, Sebastian had been touching his curls. Blaine blushed, partly because of Sebastian’s words and the rest because of his touch. He opened his mouth to defend himself but Sebastian shook his head. “I know what you mean. You can’t get enough of my company. It’s fine. I like spending time with you too.” 

There was something sincere in his words, something that didn’t sound like a line. Something that sounded like the truth that Blaine wasn’t used to. 

“I guess you’re right,” Blaine whispered, letting his eyes fall closed as he enjoyed the feeling of being there with his friends. Of being there with Sebastian.

***

Blaine crossed his ankles, adjusting himself as he tried to focus on the words he was reading. The novel was overly long, overly wordy, and Blaine would much rather be outside in the snow. At his side, Sebastian seemed to be just as bored, writing an essay for his history class. Brandon was with his parents for winter break so Sebastian had been spending most of his time in Blaine’s dorm room, doing homework and hanging out.

Blaine was just about to give up when he felt his phone vibrate with a phone call and he grabbed it eagerly, grateful to have a distraction. Then he saw who was calling him and he tensed, sitting up quickly, biting his lip for a moment.

“Everything okay?” Sebastian asked, lowering his pencil.

But Blaine waved his hand dismissively, accepting the call and turning away from Sebastian, facing the wall. “Hello?”

“Hey, kid. It’s Burt.” 

“Hi,” Blaine breathed, his mind running wild with worst-case scenarios. He had never been close to Kurt’s father but he certainly hadn’t heard from him since they broke up. “Is everything… okay? Is Kurt…?”

“He’s fine. I didn’t mean to worry you. Kurt’s fine,” Burt said quickly, obviously realizing where Blaine’s mind was going. 

And Blaine let out a sigh of relief, relaxing only a little because it still meant he had no idea what was going on. “What can I do for you, Burt?” Blaine asked politely.

“Burt?” Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows. Blaine glared at him, climbing over Sebastian’s legs to stand up and starting to pace, feeling like he needed to move. He couldn’t just sit with Sebastian while talking to Kurt’s father. It didn’t feel right.

“I don’t know if Kurt told you he’s not coming home for Christmas.”

Blaine pressed his lips together, hesitating only a moment because yes, Kurt had. He’d had a bundle of excuses but it had stung after their conversation on Thanksgiving. Blaine knew he couldn’t expect Kurt to just drop everything and come, especially when they rarely talked, but Blaine had still held out hope. It just felt like another disappointment. “Yes. He texted me.”

“Well, see, the thing is…” Burt had never sounded so unsure of himself to Blaine and his heart started pounding again as he wondered what was going on. “I have to give Kurt some bad news. But I have to do it in person. It’s not news I think he’s going to take well so I figured I could fly you out with me, give him a bit of a distraction because Rachel’s not going to be there.”

Blaine frowned, turning to Sebastian without even realizing it, who was still looking at him oddly. Blaine pressed his lips together, looking away and pacing again. “You think… he wants to see me?”

“He’s been keeping his feelings pretty tight to his chest but I think he does, yeah. And if not, if he does decide he doesn’t want to see you, I’ll put you up in a hotel and you can go exploring or something. I won’t force him to see you, obviously. But I think he does, yeah.” Blaine was silent, trying to decide whether he wanted to go to New York and see Kurt or not. Of course, he did. But Blaine was still feeling hurt that Kurt hadn’t come here. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I thought you’d want to see him.”

“I do! I do want to see him. And I want to be there for him if you’re giving him bad news,” Blaine said quickly, knowing he meant it. He wasn’t the kind of person to abandon somebody, anybody, if they needed him. But… he was starting to feel like a different person than he had at McKinley. It felt awful to admit but he felt like he was getting his confidence back. “I just…”

Burt could obviously hear that he was unsure. “Why don’t you think about it? I’m buying plane tickets tomorrow and flying out Christmas Eve. Just let me know. There’s no pressure.”

No pressure. It felt like there was pressure, Blaine thought, chewing on his lower lip. If he went, he and Kurt would have a conversation and it would mean something, wouldn’t it? Kurt could decide he didn’t want to see Blaine anymore, which was unlikely since he’d admitted that he missed Blaine during Thanksgiving. Or Kurt could decide he wanted to get back together and… Blaine wasn’t positive he wanted that, honestly. 

Not when they were still so far away. Because Kurt was still focused completely on New York and Blaine was here. Blaine felt better now. He wouldn’t cheat and he was okay with himself. But Blaine maybe felt like their relationship was worth more than Kurt rarely wanting to talk to him.

Maybe Blaine was worth more.

“Thank you for the offer. It’s very kind of you,” Blaine said, letting out a breath and he knew Sebastian was silently watching him. “I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

They said their goodbyes but Blaine didn’t stop pacing, chewing on his lip and trying to think through his thoughts. It felt like a betrayal to everything he’d ever cherished to not want to be with Kurt anymore. And Blaine was the one who had cheated, it was his job to prove he wanted to be with Kurt again.

But what if he didn’t?

“Who’s Burt?”

Blaine glanced over at Sebastian. “Kurt’s dad.”

Sebastian scoffed, making Blaine stop moving, preparing to defend Kurt and his family. He was feeling touchy and he wasn’t willing to listen to whatever Sebastian had to say. “You mean Burt Hummel named his son Kurt?”

Not having expected that, Blaine’s lips twitched in amusement and he came to sit on the bed. Sebastian sat up next to him, tilting his head to the side and waiting. 

Blaine stayed silent, his leg twitching.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian prompted and Blaine wondered if Sebastian just really wanted to hear or whether he knew Blaine really did want to talk about it. The more time they spent together, the more Blaine thought Sebastian just knew him.

“Burt has to fly out to give Kurt bad news. He wants me to come.”

Sebastian nodded patiently, reaching out to rest his hand on Blaine’s knee. “I got that from your phone call. What are you thinking?”

Blaine shrugged, his hand falling on top of Sebastian’s before he could even think about it. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I… I want to be there for him but what if he doesn’t want to see me?”

“Then he doesn’t want to see you,” Sebastian said simply, casual in a way that had Blaine frowning. He wanted to respond, say it wasn’t that easy but was it? “You can’t change that.”

But that wasn’t the only thing Blaine was thinking. He couldn’t help the blush painting his cheeks, clearing his throat as he looked over at Sebastian. “What if he does want to see me? I feel… better. Not… the way I was but better. Dalton reminds me what it’s like to have friends. People at Dalton aren’t constantly competing over solos or sleeping with each other or… any of the stupid crap the New Directions get up to. And it’s not just the Warblers. It’s the whole school. It’s nice.”

Sebastian nodded, looking down at where their hands were resting together. “What happened between the two of you anyway?”

“I cheated,” Blaine said flatly, looking down and feeling tears fill his eyes at the very words because he hated them. He hated having to admit that he had done such a thing. It made him feel weak. “With a guy I didn’t even know. Somebody who messaged me on Facebook.”

Sebastian touched his cheek gently, making him look back up at him. “Why’d you cheat?”

“What does it matter?” Blaine asked but Sebastian just raised his eyebrows. Blaine knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t going to let it go so he sighed. “He was ignoring my calls. Every time we talked it was about what he was doing in New York. Sam was my only friend and he wasn’t enough to distract me from everything. I joined clubs and won senior class president and Kurt didn’t care about any of it. I thought he was moving on. So, I… did the same thing. It did the opposite, though. As soon as I did it, all I wanted was Kurt.”

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully, caressing Blaine’s cheek in a way that seemed absentminded but was making butterflies fill him. “Have you ever done anything for yourself before you transferred to Dalton?”

Blaine didn’t think that was very fair. Of course, he had. Blaine had acted in West Side Story even though it had hurt Kurt. And he’d… he’d… There had to be something, Blaine just couldn’t think of it right then. It wasn’t as if their relationship had just been all about Kurt. 

Sebastian obviously noticed, raising his eyebrows. “If you want to go see him because you want to see him then go. But Blaine, he’s going to live without you. Just like you can live without him.”

“I miss him. And he says he misses me but…” Blaine shook his head, leaning into Sebastian’s touch on his cheek and closing his eyes for a moment. “How do you know, Sebastian? What do you know about the feelings of being in a relationship?”

Although the words were harsh, Sebastian smiled softly. “I don’t,” he admitted. “But just because I’ve never been in a serious relationship doesn’t mean I’ve never cared for somebody. I’ve dated. I’ve said goodbyes to boys I’d rather not. Shit happens, Blaine. But I guarantee you, it’s going to be okay.”

Blaine let out a breath, surprised by Sebastian’s calm words. Sebastian’s voice washed over him and honestly, he made him feel like it was the truth. “I have to talk to him. We agreed at Thanksgiving that we’d talk at Christmas. I need to… I need to talk to him.”

Sebastian nodded and he didn’t look surprised. “I had a feeling you were going to say that you were going. You’re better than all of us, you know.”

Blaine laughed quietly, reaching up to rest his hand on top of Sebastian’s on his cheek. “Will you be here when I get back?” The words were vulnerable and he couldn’t help the fear that filled him. 

But it was Sebastian, just Sebastian. 

Sebastian, with one hand on his cheek, the other on his knee, whose smile softened as he looked at him. “Well, I’m probably going to be back in my own dorm room but…” Blaine laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, Blaine. I’m going to be here.”

***

Blaine let out a breath, leaning against the railing of the patio and looking up at the sky. The New Year’s Eve party at Thad’s house was in full swing, karaoke and dancing and girls from Crawford. But Blaine was melancholy, avoiding Sebastian while hoping the other boy didn’t notice.

Which was ridiculous. They talked every day and constantly saw each other. Of course, Sebastian would notice that Blaine was avoiding him.

Blaine didn’t know what he was supposed to say to the other boy, though. Ever since Blaine had come back from New York, he’d been feeling off. Like Kurt had just sapped all the energy from him. They’d ice skated and drank hot chocolate and Blaine had assured Kurt he would be there for Burt whatever he needed. But the truth was, he was at Dalton seven days a week most weeks. He knew his promise was empty.

And most importantly, they hadn’t had the talk they’d promised each other they would. Their relationship was still in limbo except… they didn’t have a relationship, did they? Blaine talked to Sebastian a million more times a day than he did Kurt, he talked to any of the Warblers more than he did Kurt.

Blaine wanted to miss Kurt. He wanted to prove that he was a good person, trustworthy, a good boyfriend but… Dalton made him feel how much he’d been missing in his relationship with Kurt and at McKinley. 

Then there was Sebastian. Blaine was starting to notice Sebastian a lot more, in ways that would’ve scared him if he was still in a relationship. But Sebastian was so soft around him, sweet in ways that made Blaine feel so much. Sebastian was still himself, of course. There was still sarcasm and suggestions and an awful temper before he’d had coffee in the morning.

But there was also a lot of caring.

“Did you and Kurt hook up or something?”

Blaine jumped and turned, wondering if Sebastian had known Blaine was thinking about him. The words took a moment to actually comprehend since he’d been so lost in thought and he tilted his head to the side, frowning. “What?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he approached him, leaning his hip against the railing. “You’re avoiding me. I figured it was Kurt’s doing.”

Oh. Blaine’s lips twitched and then he laughed, shaking his head. Sebastian looked more closed off than he had in the weeks since Blaine had transferred. If Blaine had anything to feel guilty about, he’d be upset by the wall that Sebastian was obviously trying to put between them. “No. No, Sebastian. Kurt and I didn’t hook up. I just… We didn’t even- We barely talked, honestly. The night that I told Kurt I cheated, we slept in the same bed. But we didn’t even this time.”

Sebastian frowned, untensing as he took half a step closer, resting one hand on the railing. Half a dozen emotions seemed to pass over his features in one quick wave. “Why are you avoiding me then?”

Blaine sighed, wondering how he could even try to articulate it. How could he admit that he liked Sebastian in a way that made him feel somewhat ashamed? It had nothing to do with Sebastian and Blaine didn’t want to hurt him. “I don’t know. I guess… I feel guilty that I… I think I’m moving on from Kurt.”

A beat and then Sebastian blinked. “What?”

Blaine laughed, leaning against the railing and reaching out to touch Sebastian’s wrist gently. They were both cold and Blaine had to really resist the urge to step closer, really get into the other boy’s space. “Look, this is new for me, okay? Kurt’s been my only boyfriend. I thought we were going to get married.”

“You dated for a year and a half,” Sebastian pointed out, judgement clear in his voice.

Blaine knew he should probably be offended but he was starting to come to terms with the fact that Sebastian was right. Maybe they were just going to be those high school boyfriends who broke up and that was it. The thought didn’t hurt as much as it had months ago, especially with Sebastian’s eyes on his. “It was a good year and a half,” he said, though, needing to defend his thoughts even if it was changing. “We had a connection. I loved him.”

Sebastian opened and then closed his mouth, obviously changing his mind on what he wanted to say. His eyes were warm, appraising as he looked Blaine up and down. “You shouldn’t avoid me. I know you’re working through your breakup with Kurt. I’m not going to judge you.”

“I know,” Blaine said and he did. He knew Sebastian was calm, sweet, a much better person than he’d been the previous year. There was no way Blaine would be standing there with him if Sebastian wasn’t somebody who deserved his time. “You just make me feel…” Then Blaine trailed off, blushing, unsure what he’d even been about to say.

Sebastian’s lips curled into a smirk that sent warmth through to Blaine’s toes. He could barely even feel the cold December air anymore. “What do I make you feel, Blaine?” Sebastian asked, taking a step towards him.

Blaine tilted his head up, his eyes flickering between Sebastian’s lips and his eyes. “You make me feel-”

“What are you two doing out here? It’s freezing. Come in and sing!”

Sebastian turned to narrow his eyes at Nate, the other boy hanging on the doorframe as he grinned at them. 

“We’ll be right in,” Blaine assured him. Nate looked between the two, obviously reading the situation and heading back inside after a quiet ‘sorry.’ The moment was lost and Blaine bit his lip, meeting Sebastian’s eyes again. He didn’t feel guilty, exactly, but he hoped Sebastian wouldn’t be upset with him. “I’m not… ready yet.” Blaine blushed, knowing he had no idea if Sebastian even wanted something like that.

He wasn’t sure if Sebastian was even interested in a relationship, not when he knew how Sebastian had acted the previous year. But they spent all their time together and Sebastian was so sweet to him. He had to at least… care for Blaine, right?

Sebastian nodded, not looking put-off in the slightest, reaching up to trace his fingers along Blaine’s jaw, making him shiver. “It’s okay, B. No rush. No pressure. You know me.”

“Why do you touch me so much?” Blaine asked, the question out of his mouth before he could think about how it sounded. It was a testament to how comfortable he felt around the other boy that a question like that would slip out.

Sebastian didn’t look embarrassed, his touch gentle as he smiled. “Does it bother you?”

Blaine shook his head, leaning into the touch as Sebastian finished his exploration by cupping his cheek. The idea of Sebastian’s touch bothering him was actually laughable. All Blaine wanted was to be touched by Sebastian. “No.”

“That’s why I touch you. Because you like it,” Sebastian whispered, voice shaking slightly in a way that surprised the other boy. There was so much emotion there that Blaine tilted his head back, trying to read more in his eyes. It was there, a tender affection that had Blaine swallowing hard. “And because I can.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a hug, the other not hesitating before he was hugging him back. Breathing deep, Blaine stood on his toes, pressing a quick kiss to Sebastian’s cheek. “I know you didn’t do it for me, but thank you for convincing me to transfer back.”

And Sebastian smiled, his forehead resting against Blaine’s. “Who said I didn’t do it for you? You’re meant to be at Dalton, Blaine. Anybody who knows you could see how much happier you are here.”

Blaine reached down, taking Sebastian’s hand and tangling their fingers before tugging him into the house again. “Come and sing a duet with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was hesitant as he followed Sebastian into Scandals. The other boy had asked him to come out with him and Blaine had thought it sounded like fun. A night of drinking and dancing had been just what Blaine needed after homework had been kicking his ass lately. 

Besides, it was just going to be the two of them. No boyfriend to make Blaine feel guilty over dancing and making the most of the night. 

Sebastian bought him a drink and then they danced, bodies moving easily to the music together. There’d been something between them since before the first night they’d danced together. Blaine had felt it the first time they met, something like electricity sparking between them. Their eyes had met at Dalton the previous year and Blaine hadn’t been able to look away.

It was only later, way later, that he realized just how horrible he should feel considering he had a boyfriend. He loved Kurt, had loved him more than anything then, but Sebastian was something new. He carried himself with a confidence and sex appeal that Kurt couldn’t manage. And the compliments fell so effortless from his lips. How could Blaine not be attracted to that when Kurt constantly told Blaine how inadequate he felt next to him, offering backhanded compliments that left Blaine feeling awful?

“Is this your first time at Scandals not looking for a guy to hook up with since the first time you brought me here?” Blaine asked, his tone teasing, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

They were pressed close together, Sebastian’s hands hot on his hips as the taller boy grinned at him. “Who said I’m not looking?” Sebastian teased back, warm eyes making multiple promises. Blaine could feel it through his whole body, want pulsing through him.

Blaine groaned, resting his hands on Sebastian’s chest, even as he made no move to step away from him. “Stop that,” he said, making the other laugh.

And maybe it was the shots they’d had or maybe the way Blaine was obviously comfortable with him, but Sebastian leaned in, pressing his lips to Blaine’s ear. “You don’t really want me to,” Sebastian whispered. Blaine closed his eyes, wishing he could argue but he couldn’t. And actually… why should he want to? “You don’t need to feel guilty. You’re single. You’ve been single for months.”

Sebastian rested his temple against Blaine’s, pressing a quick kiss underneath his ear. 

Blaine knew Sebastian was right and he looped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pressing himself close. He wasn’t going to give in to temptation with him tonight. He wanted to but he knew that this was more than just a hook up. Kurt was still lingering in the back of his mind and it wasn’t fair to Sebastian or Blaine to do something before he was ready. 

If he and Sebastian were going to be something then he couldn’t do it while his mind was still on Kurt. Soon, though. He wanted Sebastian, and he knew Sebastian wanted him.

“Have you ever wanted to be in a relationship?” Blaine asked, having to repeat the question when he wasn’t loud enough to be heard over the music.

Sebastian met Blaine’s eyes, making sure the other boy could read the sincerity in them before he nodded. “Yes,” he said simply. It was just one word but it made heat fill him. 

Blaine leaned forward, resting his head on Sebastian’s chest which was probably too intimate in the bar they were in. But Sebastian just held him tighter, one hand on his back and the other curling gently around the back of his neck. Blaine never wanted to move.

***

Although it was nice to see Sam, Blaine couldn’t help how weird it felt to have him at Dalton. He’d never really had visitors like this at the school, had never expected to have any. But Blaine showed him around, to his dorm room and then back to get coffee and sit across from each other at the small table.

Blaine listened to what was going on at McKinley, amazed that there was so much drama going on even without the show choir. But then, it was McKinley. Of course, there was craziness going on. He tried to comfort Sam over his SAT scores, talking about after graduation plans. He didn’t admit that he’d applied to colleges all across the country and had been eager to see what Sebastian decided on.

He’d told Kurt over Christmas that he was applying for NYADA and he was still planning on trying but he wasn’t sure how it would feel to go.

Not when he hadn’t talked to Kurt in weeks.

Blaine focused back on the conversation, listening to Sam talk about how they’d all been rehearsing to sing at Mr. Schuester’s wedding. 

“So, you’re coming, right?” Sam asked and Blaine resisted the urge to squirm under his gaze.

“I don’t know. He invited me on Facebook but…” Blaine let his words trail off, shrugging his shoulders casually. “I don’t know. I know everybody will be there. And… Kurt will be there. But I haven’t talked to anybody lately. Besides, I’m kind of an outsider now, right?”

Sam shook his head quickly, frowning in a way that made Blaine feel a little better. At least Sam didn’t believe it. “Dude, no. Look, it’s not like we’re competitors. We’re out of the running. You should come. Who cares if Kurt’s going to be there? You don’t have to hang out with him. There are plenty of exes coming.”

Which, okay, was a fair point. Blaine knew most of the glee club had dated and broken up with each other. But so many of them had forgiven each other and while he and Kurt weren’t fighting anymore, it felt like Kurt was still trying to punish him. Blaine glanced down at his phone when it vibrated, seeing a text message from Sebastian.

They weren’t dating but they were something. Sebastian hadn’t pushed him, letting Blaine take things at his own pace. They spent most of their time together, texted when they weren’t. Sebastian made Blaine happy, in a completely different way than Kurt had been with him. Blaine had loved Kurt, loved their relationship but the truth was… Blaine was starting to think maybe his relationship with Kurt hadn’t been everything he’d thought it was.

Not when he’d never been as happy as he was with Sebastian and they weren’t even dating.

“I don’t think so,” Blaine said honestly, unlocking his phone.

_**Sebastian Smythe**  
If Hunter doesn’t stop texting me about Regionals plans, I’m going to strangle him. That’s what Warblers meetings are for. I don’t want to talk to him otherwise._

Blaine smiled softly, picking his phone up to quickly respond before focusing his attention back on Sam.

_**Blaine Anderson**  
If you strangle him, can I be your co-captain?_

“Are you texting Kurt?” Sam asked, looking at Blaine with his eyebrows pulled together and his eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to figure something out.

Blaine blushed, shaking his head. He had a feeling he knew why Sam was asking and it had to do with the smile he quickly wiped from his face. No matter how Sam felt about Sebastian, or how any of them felt about Sebastian, Blaine liked him. And they didn’t know how Sebastian treated him. “No, actually, um, it’s Sebastian.”

_**Sebastian Smythe**  
I think I’ve been a bad influence on you._

Blaine turned his phone over again, knowing he could just respond later as Sam frowned. 

“Are you two… dating?”

Blaine hesitated, unsure what to say. They weren’t but… “No, we’re not. Not yet,” Blaine finally said, the absolute truth. Because he knew it was going to happen.

While he’d hoped he and Kurt would get back together, wanted to believe at the time that Kurt would forgive him and their love would conquer all, he knew he and Sebastian would get together. And Blaine was going to be happy.

Sam nodded, looking contemplative for a moment before he spoke. “I’m sure you could bring him if you wanted.”

Blaine blinked at him, wondering if Sam actually, truly felt like that would be a good idea. Because Blaine could immediately think of several worst-case scenarios when it came to Sebastian attending an event like that. “That sounds like a terrible idea. Why would I do that?”

Although the words hadn’t been mean exactly, Sam still held up his hands in surrender. “I just figured you might want somebody around from here if you’re uncomfortable around us.”

Blaine’s gaze softened, grateful for Sam’s support. “I’m not uncomfortable around you,” he said which was the truth. He wasn’t uncomfortable exactly. Maybe just around Kurt. “I don’t know about Sebastian coming to the wedding. Everybody hates him.”

“I don’t think everybody hates him,” Sam said, thoughtfully. He was taking this serious in a way that had Blaine feeling so grateful for his friendship. “I think everybody cares about you and knows he hurt you.”

“He didn’t mean to,” Blaine said, surprised to find himself defending Sebastian. But the truth was, he was over it and had been for a while. And as much as he knew Sebastian had done stupid things, he also knew Sebastian regretted it. He got to see Sebastian in a new light and he knew Sebastian wasn’t normally like that. He just had terrible ideas at times. “It was a stupid prank that got out of hand. It’s not like the New Directions haven’t done stupid things too.”

Sam looked at him for a long moment and Blaine thought, for the first time, that maybe Sam got him too. Maybe he should try to nurture his friendship with Sam better than he had been and he vowed to text him more. “If you two are going to be dating then you should invite him.”

“I’ll ask him,” Blaine said decisively, figuring maybe he hadn’t been trying as hard as he could with his former schoolmates. “If he doesn’t want to go, I probably won’t, though.”

Sam nodded, obviously satisfied with that, before he launched into a story about Kitty dating Puck that had Blaine wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

***

Later that night, Blaine and Sebastian were hanging out in Sebastian’s dorm room, homework forgotten while Sebastian chatted about lacrosse practice. He seemed to be able to sense that Blaine was distracted, smiling softly as Blaine stared at the ceiling, thinking. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

Blaine bit his lip in response to the question, trying to figure out how he could ask Sebastian to go to the wedding with him. It would be one thing if they were just friends. He would ask him to go as friends but the truth was, they were more than that. And he knew weddings were an important step to attend together. “What are your plans for Valentine’s Day?”

Sebastian’s eyebrows raised to his hairline and Blaine quickly opened his mouth to clarify.

“Mr. Schuester, the New Direction’s director, is getting married that day. All of the old alumni are going to be in town and I… I didn’t want to go alone.”

Sebastian nodded, sitting up so he could look at Blaine. “Can I ask you something?” Blaine nodded and Sebastian took a surprisingly long time to think, reaching out to rest his hand on top of Blaine’s on the bed and sighing. “Do you…” He stopped, reconsidering before finally just speaking. “Do you just like the attention I give you or is there something between us? Because I don’t mind either way. I like making you feel good. But I don’t want you to think you have to go out with me because you’re flattered that I have a healthy respect for your ass.”

Blaine flushed, surprised by how serious Sebastian was and embarrassed over his question. But he didn’t know why he thought Sebastian would hide behind something. He was open, honest, and completely without any shame. Sebastian gave him time to think about it, his hand curling around Blaine’s as Blaine turned his hand so they were properly holding each other. “I… I think last year, I liked the way you made me feel. But now?” Blaine shrugged, his thumb rubbing slowly over Sebastian’s knuckles. “I like the way I feel around you. I like talking to you. I like being around you. I like the way you’re constantly touching me.” 

Sebastian grinned at Blaine’s admission. “Yeah, I had noticed that. I like touching you. I like seeing you so happy. And you make me happy.”

Blaine breathed out, holding onto Sebastian’s hand and leaning in to rest his forehead against Sebastian’s. He’d already known that but hearing Sebastian say it out loud? It did crazy things to his heart. “Does that mean you’ll come to the wedding with me?”

Sebastian nodded, squeezing Blaine’s hand gently. “Yeah, I’ll come with you. As if I’ve been able to deny you anything ever.” 

Taking his hand from Sebastian’s to shove his shoulder gently, Blaine laughed. “You told my entire show choir that I told you our setlist. And threw a rock salt slushie at my face.”

“That was a mistake,” Sebastian said, reaching his hand up to cup Blaine’s cheek, serious now as he looked at him. It was the same way he’d looked when he’d apologized last year, when Blaine had still been angry but had known he’d forgive him eventually. “You know that was a mistake, right?”

And Blaine knew but he lowered his eyes, biting his lower lip. “Because it was aimed at Kurt?”

Sebastian frowned, shaking his head and he looked so serious that Blaine turned his head, pressing a quick kiss to his palm so Sebastian knew he wasn’t upset. “No. I don’t care about him but it was a mistake because it hurt you. And I’m not talking about your eye.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine breathed, his fingers trailing along Sebastian’s jaw. 

“I fucked up a lot last year. But I’m trying to be better.”

Blaine smiled. If anybody had told him the previous year he’d be here, Blaine… actually probably wouldn’t have been so surprised. He’d be disappointed in himself, concerned about Kurt but… He’d always known there was something there between him and Sebastian. “You’re a lot better.”

Slowly, giving Blaine plenty of time if he wanted to pull away, Sebastian leaned in. But Blaine pressed forward, closing the rest of the distance and meeting Sebastian’s lips in a kiss that sent a thrill rushing through him. This was it. It felt like Blaine had been waiting for this for months.

***

A few days before Valentine’s Day, Kurt sent Blaine a text that made him swallow hard, knowing this could have been what he was waiting for. It felt like he’d wanted to get back together with Kurt for so long but now…

_**Kurt Hummel**  
You’re coming to the wedding, right? Do you want to carpool? Rachel’s driving me crazy._

_**Blaine Anderson**  
I’m sorry. I’m actually going to the wedding with somebody._

_**Kurt Hummel**  
Who? Sam? I don’t mind if he carpools with us._

Blaine let out a breath, shaking, even as he knew he had no regrets.

_**Blaine Anderson**  
Sebastian, actually. I already ran it by Mr. Schuester on Facebook and he said it was okay for me to bring a plus one._

By the time Kurt responded several hours later, Blaine was doing math problems with Sebastian on the other boy’s bed.

_**Kurt Hummel**  
You got to bring a plus one and you decided to bring Sebastian?_

_**Blaine Anderson**  
I’m not doing this with you over text. I’ll see you at the wedding._

Sebastian groaned, flopping back on the bed dramatically and tossing his pencil onto the paper. Blaine couldn’t help the way he smiled affectionately, shifting so he could rest his hands on Sebastian’s chest, leaning over him. Immediately, the other boy perked up, eyes lighting up with interest as his arms wrapped around Blaine.

Ever since they’d kissed for the first time, they’d been experimenting with more. They hadn’t gone further than making out but Blaine had a feeling it wasn’t for lack of want on either of their parts. Blaine knew Sebastian had wanted him since the previous year and honestly, Blaine had too. He’d only chosen Kurt because he cared about feelings more than sexual want.

But now he could have both. And the idea that he could have Sebastian… 

Blaine leaned in, kissing Sebastian softly. They still had homework to do and obviously Sebastian could see the other boy wasn’t going to let things get carried away but the promise was there. Blaine knew Sebastian could feel that Blaine was there for him.

Sebastian pulled away after a few moments, rubbing Blaine’s back gently. “What’s on your mind?”

Blaine bit his lower lip, fingers playing with the top button on Sebastian’s shirt. Of course, Sebastian was able to tell that Blaine was distracted. Because Sebastian cared about him enough to ask. “Thinking about the wedding,” he said quietly, seeing that wasn’t the answer Sebastian had expected. 

“Excited to see all your friends?” Sebastian asked and Blaine hesitated, trying to read what was in Sebastian’s expression.

It only took him a moment to realize. There was just a hint of insecurity in Sebastian’s eyes, only visible because Blaine had been spending a lot of time looking at Sebastian lately. Sometimes it felt like Sebastian knew him better than he knew himself but then he realized he knew Sebastian too. It shouldn’t surprise him that Sebastian was worried how Blaine would react to being around the New Directions, around Kurt again.

Blaine leaned in, just brushing his lips across Sebastian’s this time. “Kind of,” Blaine admitted because he was. Having spent time Sam again made him miss the other boy a lot, wondering if maybe he’d find that he missed the rest of them as well. But the truth was, the New Directions weren’t his friends the way the Warblers were. “Mostly I’m glad you’re coming with me.”

Sebastian’s gaze softened even as he shook his head. “We’ll see how the rest of the New Directions feel about me being there,” Sebastian said but he didn’t look nervous or upset.

That was something Blaine loved about Sebastian. The fact that he didn’t care what others thought about him most of the time. It was a trait Blaine knew he could use a bit of himself. Blaine had a bad feeling he’d never manage it as effortlessly as Sebastian did.

***

Blaine was sitting in the passenger seat of Sebastian’s car the day of the wedding, legs shaking and his fingers tapping against his knee as they pulled into a parking space. Sebastian glanced over, reaching out to grab his hand and pulling it over to rest on his own thigh. 

“We don’t have to go,” Sebastian murmured, voice serious. “Or I don’t have to go in. You can call me when you’re done and I’ll pick you up.”

Blaine shook his head, letting out a shaky breath and turning to face the other boy. “I want to do this,” he said and it was the truth. He wanted to bring Sebastian, as his date, so he wouldn’t be alone. If either of them left, they’d both leave. But Blaine wanted to see his old friends and he wanted Sebastian at his side.

“Okay. I’m serious, though. Say the word and we’ll go,” Sebastian said and then he hesitated, squeezing Blaine’s hand gently to get his attention. “I won’t listen to them be dicks to you. You know that, right?”

Blaine frowned, glancing out the window as he tried to find anybody he recognized. Nobody yet. “I don’t want a scene.”

“I’m not planning on causing one,” Sebastian promised.

And Blaine knew he should say something else, ask Sebastian to behave but… he didn’t hate the idea of somebody having his back. Because he knew Sebastian was being serious when he said he wouldn’t let them talk badly to him. Blaine knew it was unlikely that any of the New Directions, former or current, would confront them directly, but he also knew how dramatic they always were.

Blaine nodded, getting out of the car and moving around so he could tangle his fingers with Sebastian’s. Sam was on them immediately, running across the parking lot and giving Blaine a quick hug.

“Dude, I wasn’t sure you’d come!” Sam said excitedly, giving Sebastian a nod that the other boy returned after glancing at Blaine.

“Well,” Blaine said softly, gesturing with his hand that was tangled with Sebastian’s before following Sam towards the church. “I told you if Sebastian came, I’d come.”

Sam was the one who led them towards where he’d obviously had a seat. There were a few whispers as they walked but Blaine resolutely ignored them, keeping a hold of Sebastian. Sebastian seemed to take it in stride which Blaine was grateful for. He hoped they could both at least have a decent time. Brittany, who took Sam’s hand, Mike and Tina all greeted them politely although Tina glared at Sebastian for a moment. 

Once they were seated, Sebastian’s arm around him as Sebastian chatted with Mike politely about the school he was going to, Blaine looked around.

“Dude, don’t mind him,” Sam said quickly when Blaine’s turned towards Kurt. He saw why immediately. Rachel and Kurt were whispering with their heads together, Kurt’s hand held by a blond man that Blaine didn’t recognize. 

Blaine wanted to say he wasn’t a little sad and jealous but it would be a lie. Blaine snuggled into Sebastian’s hold, looking around the rest of the church instead, and smiling when he saw other people he knew. Most of the them were curious but not malicious and that was a relief at least. 

And besides, Blaine liked the feeling of Sebastian’s arm around him more than he cared about the man that was holding Kurt’s hand.

***

“Have I mentioned that McKinley is weird?” Blaine asked, a small smile on his lips as Sebastian blinked at him. 

Sebastian shook his head, still obviously trying to understand exactly what Blaine had explained to him. Blaine supposed he couldn’t blame Sebastian, not considering how even Blaine had been shocked to see Coach Sylvester in a wedding dress in the church. “I’m pretty sure there are drugs being filtered into the vents of that school and everybody is high all the time,” Sebastian finally said.

Mike leaned around Tina with a grin. “That’s probably true.”

“It would explain a lot,” Tina agreed with a nod of her head. It was obvious that she wasn’t sure how to act around Sebastian but she didn’t seem to be bothered by him.

That was good enough for Blaine for now. None of them were bothered by the fact that he and Sebastian didn’t stop touching each other for a moment, Sebastian’s arm over his chair or shoulders, or holding hands as they walked. 

Blaine felt Sebastian tense at his side and he glanced over before following Sebastian’s eyesight, seeing Kurt approaching him alone and he sighed quietly.

“Can we talk?” Kurt asked, looking over at Sebastian momentarily and then back at Blaine. There was a fire in Kurt’s eyes that Blaine felt like had been lost for a long while. As if Kurt hadn’t really cared about what Blaine did until he was jealous. Blaine’s annoyance was already peaking. 

Blaine glanced at Sebastian but Sebastian shrugged so Blaine nodded. He stood up, following Kurt to the corner of the dance floor and slipping his hands into his pockets. 

“You two are dating,” Kurt said. It wasn’t a question.

Blaine opened his mouth, prepared to deny it, mostly by instinct, but… why would he? He didn’t want Kurt back. Not anymore. Not after everything that had happened between them and everything that was between him and Sebastian. “Not officially but yes,” Blaine said. 

And he’d known he and Kurt were over, knew he’d be happier, but seeing the complete lack of sadness in Kurt’s eyes still hurt a little. There was only annoyance as Kurt rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. 

“How, Blaine? Alright, fine, we’re not together anymore but him? Is that why you transferred? You told me it wasn’t Sebastian you cheated with.”

Blaine’s jaw dropped, annoyance strengthening to full anger that seemed to surprise Kurt. “I didn’t cheat with Sebastian!” he hissed, not wanting anybody to overhear the words even though everybody knew what he’d done already anyway. “And he’s not why I transferred. I transferred because the Warblers are better friends than the New Directions and care about me.”

“Oh, really? Like when they left you crying on the concrete after throwing a slushie at you?” Kurt snapped, a low blow considering.

Blaine took a deep breath, knowing Kurt was hurting right now and he didn’t want to fight with him. All he wanted was to go back to Sebastian, hang out with the few people here who liked being around, who had always been nice to him. “Kurt, I respect you and your opinion. But who I date is my choice. And I like Sebastian. He treats me well. That slushie was a long time ago.”

Another overly dramatic roll of his eyes as Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. “Barely a year ago.”

Blaine reached up to rub his eyes tiredly, sighing as he looked over at the table. Sebastian and Mike were talking again, although Sebastian kept glancing over at him, as if he wanted to rescue him from the conversation. For just a moment, Blaine wished he would. “Look, not that it’s any of your business. But Sebastian’s changed, okay? He’s not the same person as he was before. He messed up. But I can’t hate him forever for that.” 

And Kurt raised his eyebrows, a comprehension that Blaine didn’t like crossing his features. “Oh my god, I get it. You’re really trying to compare the two of you. As if Sebastian almost blinding you over a high school show choir competition compares to you fucking a stranger because I ignored your phone call.”

Blaine flushed because he didn’t even know if he’d been doing that. It certainly hadn’t been his intention but was it the truth? Or, more importantly, did it matter? The words stung and Blaine knew it had been on purpose. Kurt didn’t normally talk so crudely and he knew Kurt was just doing it to prove a point.

“It doesn’t really compare. And I know I hurt you, Kurt, and you know that I’m sorry. I can’t change that. If I could, I would. I never meant to cheat on you or hurt you,” Blaine said, hoping Kurt could see how much he meant the words. No matter if he chose Sebastian or not, he would always regret cheating on Kurt. But what he and Kurt shared was nothing compared to how Sebastian made him feel. “But we’re both moving on, aren’t we? Can’t we just move on?”

Kurt looked away, jaw setting for a moment before he gave Blaine his attention again. And underneath the fire, Blaine could still see the hurt which was why Blaine knew he couldn’t be too angry. “I have a new boyfriend.” 

Blaine nodded, ignoring the clenching in his heart. He thought of what Sebastian had said and knew he was right. It might still hurt but it was going to be okay. “I saw. I’m happy for you,” Blaine said and it was mostly the truth.

Lips twisting cynically, Kurt stared at him for a long moment. “I wish I could say the same to you. He’s just going to hurt you, Blaine.”

“Maybe,” Blaine agreed with a shrug. Maybe Sebastian was going to hurt him in the end. Or maybe Blaine would hurt him. But he was willing to take the risk. He had a feeling his relationship with Sebastian would be worth it.

Kurt sighed, realizing Blaine wasn’t going to engage him and looking away. “I’ll see you later,” Kurt said and he didn’t wait for a response before he was walking back to where Rachel and his date were waiting.

Blaine watched Kurt’s back for a moment before heading back to the table, where he saw a few of the girls had converged on Sebastian. Sebastian looked completely out of his element but he was handling it well. It made Blaine smile, resting his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders as he came up behind him, listening to Brittany talking about unicorns and dolphins.

“Excuse me, ladies. You can crowd Sebastian later but I’d really like to dance with my date right now,” Blaine said with a smile, feeling Sebastian’s hands come up to rest on his own.

“Okay, we’ll finish this later. Have fun dancing Mr. and Mr. Warbler,” Brittany said.

Sebastian looked at her before standing, taking Blaine’s hand and heading to the dance floor with him. “Mr. and Mr. Warbler?” Sebastian asked, amusement in his voice.

Blaine shook his head, knowing there was no way to begin to explain Brittany’s brilliance. “That’s just Brittany.”

“Hmm,” Sebastian murmured, arms wrapping around Blaine as they began swaying to the ballad that Mercedes was singing. Blaine curled as close as he could get, closing his eyes. “What did Kurt have to say?”

And while he didn’t mind Sebastian knowing, Blaine didn’t want to talk about it. “It doesn’t matter,” he said honestly, looking up at Sebastian so he could see the it was the truth, not just an avoidance. Because Kurt didn’t know Sebastian, he never had. Blaine had been betrayed by Sebastian once but he knew he hadn’t done it on purpose. 

Sebastian was more than making up for it by making him happy. By making him see just how much he’d been missing by letting himself be caught up by Kurt.

“You’re not… upset? Or jealous that Kurt obviously just brought a guy to hurt you?”

Blaine let out a breath, not wanting to lie. He’d like to believe that knowing he and Kurt hadn’t been good together meant he was just over it. It wasn’t that easy yet but he would be over it eventually. “A little,” he said honestly. “But… I’m happier just being here with you. I’m happier with you.”

Sebastian smiled, leaning in towards Blaine. And, the way he always did, Blaine leaned up the rest of the way, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Blaine didn’t let the kiss deepen, knowing that while most of the alumni wouldn’t be mean, they wouldn’t hesitate to tease. Instead, he rested his cheek against Sebastian’s shoulder, arms around Sebastian and a smile on his lips.

“Your friends don’t seem to hate me either. Or you for transferring back.”

Thoughtfully, Blaine nodded. He knew it was the truth but it felt like it was more for lack of caring than anything. “They’re not mad and I think I’m going to ty to be better about keeping in contact with a few of them,” Blaine murmured, tilting his head up to kiss Sebastian’s jaw. “But I’ve never been close to them the way I am with the Warblers. I never was at any of their houses for movie nights, besides Kurt’s, I guess.”

Sebastian didn’t look surprised. “The Warblers are your family. You’re meant to be at Dalton.”

“I am,” Blaine agreed, knowing it was the truth. It still gave him a little pang in his chest to think of McKinley, of the friendships he might’ve eventually formed if he had stayed. But Dalton and the Warblers was where he belonged. 

“And just think, if you had stayed at McKinley, you might be stuck with Kurt as your date.”

Blaine laughed, shoving Sebastian gently before leaning up to kiss him. “Good to know you haven’t completely changed your ways.” But still, it was a good point. Without Sebastian’s gentle support, he might not have realized just how low Kurt always made him feel.

“Does that surprise you?”

As Rachel and Finn got on stage to sing, Blaine closed his eyes. “Not a bit,” he whispered, pressed as close to Sebastian as he could get and it still wasn’t enough.

Sebastian smiled, kissing his curls and they swayed slowly to the music.


End file.
